Un jour on se retrouvera
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Will quitte Elisabeth à la fin d'AWE et les années passent. Willa. OS


* * *

_**Un Jour on se retrouvera.  
**_

* * *

_La musique: Le générique de la DA: "Sophie et Virginie"... chantée par Dorothée.  
_  
_Ça commence à Molokai avec Will et Elisabeth, ensuite les années passent._

* * *

**§O§**

...

_**Et même à l'autre bout du monde  
Quel que soit l'endroit où l'on soit  
Aussi vrai que la Terre est ronde  
Un jour on se retrouvera**  
_  
**Départ**

Voila. C'est déjà fini. J'entends distinctement mon destin m'appeler. C'est terminé. Le Flying Dutchman gronde. Tout seul, il range son ancre et s'éloigne vers le large. Les vagues se fracassent contre les falaises, le soleil disparaît et il commence à faire froid. Cette sublime soirée passée avec toi sur cette plage était la toute dernière avant dix longues années. Le cœur gros, je me rends compte que je n'en saisis toujours pas le sens. A la place de hurler ma rage et mon désespoir, je suis calme comme jamais, patient comme la mort et près à t'attendre durant une décennie. Mais que c'est dur de te dire au revoir… un simple 'au revoir' ». Oui, c'est trop pénible…

- _N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon_.

… mes derniers mots seront donc ceux là. Aurais-tu préféré que je te dise « Au revoir » ?  
Il est temps de partir maintenant. Je me retourne comme un automate mais je trempe à peine une botte dans l'eau que tu me sers dans tes bras pour me chuchoter de rester encore un petit peu. Tu m'humidifies ma chemise. Tu me supplies de ne pas partir. Tu trembles et sanglotes. Elisabeth, tu es si belle. Je ne résiste plus et embrasse sans retenues tes lèvres si chaudes, si douces, si savoureuses.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tu es sur la plage et moi sur le pont de mon navire. Je te vois, tu t'effondres, tu pleures, tu m'appelles et surtout tu tardes à te lever pour repartir faire ta vie. Relève toi Elisabeth, allez debout ! Ne restes pas agenouillée comme ça par terre, tu es une battante, tu es une femme forte, tu es _ma femme_… je t'aime Elisabeth.

- Au revoir. Murmurais-je.  
Mon souffle se perdant dans la brume du soir.

...

**_Même s'il faut franchir des montagnes  
Marcher dans la neige et le froid  
Puisque l'amour nous accompagne  
Un jour on se retrouvera_**

**_Il faut savoir  
Garder toujours au fond de son coeur  
Un peu d'espoir  
Pour attendre le bonheur_**

**1 ans**

J'attends…  
Déjà un an que ça dure et c'est très long… et je tiendrais encore les neuf ans qui restent, quoiqu'il arrive.  
- Will. M'interpelle mon père, l'air grave.

Il est excessivement tendu et fixe la mystérieuse barque qui flotte à l'arrière du navire. Une corde reliée au vaisseau de la mort l'empêche de suivre les autres barques vers leurs destinations finales. A l'intérieur, un individu gesticule, criant et blasphémant à tue-tête. Bill mâchonne dans sa barbe.  
- Je persiste à dire que ce que tu fais est mal, tu vas t'attirer les foudres de Calypso. Libère le.  
- Non.  
Ma voix claque comme du métal.  
- Mais regarde le ! Insiste mon père. Il n'est plus rien. Ce n'est qu'un mort… Ne me dit pas quand même que tu souhaites ressusciter cet homme ?  
- Non, bien sur que non… Au contraire, je souhaite qu'il souffre, qu'il ne repose jamais en paix.  
Il est septique à l'encontre de mes paroles.  
- Il y avait le Purgatoire de Jones pour ça... mais il n'est plus maintenant.

- Fiston, n'y penses même pas ! Si Jones était doublement maudit, c'était aussi parce qu'il emprisonnait les âmes dans son enfer privée… il n'en avait pas le droit.  
Je crispe les mâchoires et finit par l'ignorer. Je sais quelles sont les enjeux mais cet homme le mérite… la malédiction me colle au c mais je veux qu'il y est une justice.  
- Je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, jamais. Dis-je avec conviction.  
- Mais… et la malédiction !! s'exclame mon paternel, inquiet de mon choix.  
Il m'exaspère… mais il a raison. Je finis par le regarder dans les yeux pour qu'il lise dans mon regard que je suis au courant mais que je ne ferrais rien pour changer mes décisions. Il joue alors sa dernière carte, près à tout pour me ressaisir.  
- Pense à Elisabeth.  
Mais c'est peine perdue.

...

**_Et même si l'orage gronde  
Si tout s'effondre autour de toi  
Pense qu'à l'autre bout du monde  
Un jour on se retrouvera_**

**5 ans**

Oui Elisabeth, je pense à toi, toujours et à jamais à toi. Quand je me lève, quand je regarde la mer, quand je dors, quand je lis, quand je discute avec des morts. Je pense et parle sans cesse de toi, où que tu sois…  
Mon père avait raison tout compte fait… tu es la carte Dame de Coeur qui gagne à tout les coups. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'un Purgatoire… mais je persiste à trouver un moyen pour faire souffrir l'homme qui sommeil dans son embarcation.  
Mais c'est de plus en plus abominable !!  
Je veux que ça se termine et vite…  
C'est long, c'est pénible et c'est horrible à endurer… je n'y arriverais jamais, c'est angoissant. Et je n'ai que fait la moitié ! Encore cinq ans à tenir…où est la blague ? Mais il n'y en a pas !! C'est ça le pire !  
Je suis fatigué, épuisé, effondré. J'ai besoin de sortir, de voir un ciel bleu, une maison, un champ de blé ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Un âne, une vache, un arbre, un misérable ivrogne, un épouvantail, une girafe. J'ai envie de manger des saucisses, du fromage, de la viande rouge saignante et du chocolat. Mais surtout Elisabeth, je veux te voir, te voir, te voir, te voir… mon dieu, oui je veux te voir…  
te voir…  
te voir…  
te voir…

...

**_Même si ce jour est encore loin  
Surtout ne désespère pas  
Continue sur le même chemin  
Un jour on se retrouvera_**

_**Même si tu crois  
Qu'il n'y a personne qui pense à toi  
Un jour viendra  
Où enfin tu souriras**  
_

**10 ans**

Je te vois Elizabeth…  
Sur cette colline, fine silhouette dans le décor, je ne remarque que toi.  
Petit point pour le moment qui représente à mes yeux toutes les merveilles du monde.  
Pas même le paysage ne t'égale.  
Pas même la terre dont je n'ai pas pu fouler durant dix ans.  
Pas même l'enfant à tes cotés.  
Pas même mon père.  
Tout devient flou dans mon esprit mais tu demeures le centre, ma préoccupation première.  
Je te vois enfin Elisabeth !  
Et je t'aime.  
Oui, je t'aime comme jamais.  
Je t'aime et souhaite t'aimer pour toujours.  
Je t'aime tout simplement.  
Je t'aime comme…comme…comme ' je ne sais plus'…  
Je t'aime, c'est tout !!

J'arrive à peine que tu te jettes sur moi, légère et souriante, tu ne me lâches plus. Nous valsons, nous rions et nous nous embrassons. Tu veux constamment me sentir contre toi, et moi, je veux à l'infini te regarder. Cette même île, cette même plage, ce même sable, c'était comme si dix ans ne s'était jamais écoulés. C'était comme si ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve…

Bill, mon père est le premier à serrer dans ses bras son petit fils. Rapidement, je fais comme lui, maladroit de constater que j'avais en fait un fils…  
- Il s'appelle William. Me chuchotes-tu, rougissante.  
Tu voulais me faire la surprise et j'en suis tellement remué que je ne sais plus comment me comporter. William m'offre alors un cadeau emballé, il me dit que c'est à ouvrir une fois que je serais reparti sur le Flying Dutchman. La situation aurait été merveilleuse s'il n'avait pas été si gauche. Sa maladresse efface quelque un de nos sourires malgré nous et durant ensuite toute la journée, une sensation désagréable m'inonde de chagrin et de gène. La magie disparaît progressivement avec le soleil qui se couche à l'horizon.

Le soir, le cauchemar revient au galop. C'était comme si tous recommençaient à zéro. Bill est déjà sur le pont tandis que William reste à l'écart, honteux d'avoir fait une si humiliante boulette.  
Le soleil est couché, tu pleures, tu m'enlaces et moi je ne cesse de te dire que je t'aime, encore et toujours.  
Nous nous quittons … et je n'ai pas eut encore la force de te dire :  
- Au revoir.

_**Et même à l'autre bout du monde  
Quel que soit l'endroit où l'on soit  
Si aujourd'hui l'orage gronde  
Un jour on se retrouvera**  
_

**11 ans**

Pour la première fois en onze ans, je suis prêt à descendre une chaloupe à la mer pour aller rejoindre la mystérieuse embarcation dont j'ai stoppé cruellement la destinée autrefois. Je ne sais encore ce que je vais dire à ce Cher Lord Cutler Beckett mais sur et certain, je ne vais pas m'attendrir s'il se jette sur moi pour me supplier de l'épargner.  
- Bonsoir _My_ Lord. Que je prononce lentement en appuyant bien sur le _My _pour l'irriter.  
Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être profondément intimidé par ma présence. Je m'assois et il se redresse discrètement pour être plus présentable. Il me répond alors avec une lenteur indiscutable.  
- **Bonsoir Turner**.  
A chaque fois, j'oublie cette étrange particularité qu'ont les morts quand ils vous adressent la parole. Sensation de malaise d'entendre leurs voix directement dans votre cervelle sans que ça passe au préalable par vos oreilles.  
Durant des minutes, on ne s'adresse pas une seule parole et je trouve que pour un mort, ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Je me rends compte alors que le fait qu'il soit ici, dans cette misérable barque depuis onze ans ne l'a pas plus infecté que sa première perruque…

Le temps passe et il ne fait que me sourire narquoisement. Je vois bien où il veut en venir. Il glisse sans tarder quelque remarque déplacer.  
- Alors ? Commence-t-il, en pliant ses jambes et s'accoudant à la coque. Madame Turner est-elle satisfaite ? J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de Pirate Lourdingue à son bras, elle pourrait vous fausser compagnie durant certaines nuits… vos absences sont de dangereux points faibles, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Les paroles de Beckett me frustrent plus qu'autre chose. Mais qu'il se taise sinon je l'étripe !! J'ai pleinement confiance en Elisabeth et encore plus depuis nos retrouvailles il y a un an...  
Je le regarde froidement, lui qui n'est plus rien…  
L'heure touche à sa fin.  
Il mérite châtiment. Une triple malédiction. Des souffrances au point qu'un tison serait une aiguille inoffensive. Je veux que justice soit faite ! C'est à cet instant qu'un froid immense m'englobe alors le cœur … Et sous les yeux étonné du Lord, je me volatilise soudainement : c'était la première fois que j'utilisais le déplacement instantané.

Par la suite, j'étais tellement enragé que j'ai arraché de mes mains la corde qui liait le Flying à son embarcation. De loin, Beckett me foudroyait du regard. A travers ses yeux je lisais toute sa haine ainsi que toutes les choses ignobles qu'il rêvait de faire s'il revenait à la vie.  
Mon père avait remarqué le changement, il était pour le moment partagé entre une plus grande inquiétude ou le soulagement.  
Nous avons suivi Beckett avec le Navire… et quand ce détritus a vu la cascade au loin, le purgatoire, _mon_ Purgatoire……_ça été à mon tour de sourire_.  
- Au revoir…  
Regarde Elisabeth, il y a enfin une justice…  
_  
**Aussi vrai que la Terre est ronde  
Un jour on se retrouvera.**_

A dans neuf ans.

...


End file.
